Sin Remordimientos
by israel.frias.12
Summary: — Sin remordimientos, de acuerdo? — termino de decirle con aquella sonrisa que a ella mucho le gustaba!


**Sin Remordimientos**

¿Cómo habían llegado a eso? Ni siquiera ella misma lo entendía muy bien, sólo recordaba que Daisuke fue a verla a su casa tras ser dado finalmente de alta del hospital después de todo el desastre con Ordinemon: comieron, rieron, platicaron, como hacia tantos meses que no lo hacían y…

Ahora mismo se encontraba en la cama de su habitación, con una sábana que cubría su cuerpo desnudo, con la cara más que sonrojada mientras repetía la pregunta una y otra vez en su cabeza. Miró por el rabillo del ojo a su acompañante, parecía estar en su misma situación.

Tal vez fue el momento...Tal vez fue la situación...Tal vez la emoción de verlo finalmente sano y salvo después de saberlo desaparecido por tanto tiempo, al punto de pensar que...NO, ya no quería imaginar ni pensar nada de eso...quizás ya no valía la pena buscar el porque...

No se escuchaba ningún ruido más que el respirar de cada uno, el ligero tic-tac del reloj de pared y el movimiento de la copa de los árboles de afuera cuando soplaba el viento.

Hikari le observó un rato: su cabello borgoño siempre despeinado, su pecho descubierto y sus ojos marrón oscuro apuntando hacia quien sabe donde. Realmente en ese instante le resultó mucho más atractivo que Takeru pensó, pero negó repetidamente con la cabeza. Aun así, no pudo evitar seguir viéndolo embelesada.

No pudo evitar el constante detalle de que Daisuke ya ni usaba las gafas que su hermano le había obsequiado. Tampoco se aventuro a preguntarle, no quería incomodarlo, sabía que las cosas entre Taichi y Daisuke ya no eran como antes y por razones que ella aun no comprendía había cierta fricción y hasta chispazos entre ellos...

— ¿Crees que... hicimos bien?— se atrevió a preguntar, obteniendo una mirada llena de intriga por parte de Daisuke.

Sí, aquello era una pregunta sumamente estúpida.

No pudo evitar sentir una punzada de dolor ante su mirada incrédula. Por un extraño momento quería que él le diera un sí, que se había dado cuenta de que, aun cuando él lo siguiera negando, la seguía queriendo a ella. Se dio una bofetada mentalmente. NO, ella quería a Takeru, no a su otro mejor amigo, lo apreciaba mucho y no deseaba arriesgar la fuerte amistad que su moreno amigo tanto busco recobrar, ¿cierto?

Si le hubieran preguntado eso hacía unos días o incluso horas, hubiera contestado que era cierto, pero dada la circunstancia, ahora dudaba. No sólo por lo que había terminado hacía unos minutos, sino también por los "retorcidos" pensamientos que albergaban su cabeza en estos instantes.

Porque era cierto e indiscutible el hecho de que se había acostado con Motomiya, así como también era cierto el que le había gustado, aunque doliera admitirlo.

— ¿Fue tu primera vez?— soltó la castaña con cierto temor. La intensa mirada hizo que su compañero no tuviera el valor de decirle la verdad (Mucho menos contarle de los "encuentros íntimos" que tenia con Mimi cada vez que la visitaba en Nueva York), por lo que puso su mejor cara de póker y afirmo con la cabeza. La chica sintió una extraña felicidad cuando Daisuke asintió.

A diferencia de ella, Daisuke no tenía dudas: se sentía la peor basura del planeta. Una y otra vez le había asegurado a Takeru que ya no tenia sentimientos por Hikari e incluso el mismo le insistió hasta el cansancio al rubio que dejara de jugar al gigoló con sus compañeras y que de una vez le confesara su sentimientos a su amiga...Pero ahí estaba el, y para el colmo de sus males, podía decir sin titubear que lo había disfrutado… Claro que en su momento, pues ahora la culpa le remordía la conciencia, recordándole lo mal que había estado su acto.

Se sentía incómodo bajo la mirada de la elegida de la luz que lo recorría de arriba abajo. Agradecía que su cintura, y la parte inferior a ésta, hasta los pies estuvieran cubiertas por la sábana de la cama. No le gustaba su forma de mirarlo, parecía tan libre de culpas y arrepentimiento.

Se sentó al borde de la cama, a punto de dirigirse al baño -necesitaba aprovechar que estaban completamente solos en la casa y darse una buena ducha, no sólo para aclarar las ideas, sino también para quitarse el pegajoso sudor del cuerpo-, pero la mano femenina de Hikari le detuvo. La vio dudar y removerse un poco desde su lugar.

— Y-yo no quiero que t-te vayas— tartamudeó Hikari, después de vacilar un poco.

Daisuke abrió los ojos como platos, sorprendiéndose por la declaración.

— Tranquila, solo voy al baño— aclaró él, con su radiante sonrisa de siempre.

Ocurrió otro momento de silencio, mientras que Hikari recordaba una pequeña discusion que tuvo con Daisuke hace ya bastante tiempo sobre que en ocasiones le hartaba que ella fuera demasiado buena y desinteresada. Recordaba textualmente las palabras del moreno:

_"¿¡No puedes alguna vez en tu vida permitirte ser un poco egoísta, Hikari!?"_

Con esa simple frase la castaña se decidió.

Si Daisuke antes se sentía como la peor basura del planeta, ahora como la peor del Universo. Hikari no le permitió terminar su acción, pues de un tiron y agarrandolo desprevenido lo devolvió hacia ella y lo besó de una forma un tan apasionada y aunque le costó asimilarlo, Daisuke le correspondió.

Poco a poco volvían a cometer el mismo acto, dejándose llevar por sus instintos. El silencio que una vez reinó en la habitación con ligeras interrupciones, ahora era corrompido completamente por los gemidos y jadeos de ambos.

Para suerte de los dos, esa noche era de sábado y ya domingo a la mañana cuando despertaron Taichi ya había vuelto hace poco de una fiesta y sin percatarse de nada se fue a dormir a su cuarto como tronco. Lo que no paso por alto ninguno de los dos es que al parecer Taichi no había vuelto solo y su misteriosa acompañante se fue a dormir con el. Otra cosa rara que Daisuke noto fueron los anteojos con marco negro que quedaron en la mesa de la cocina que claramente no eran de Taichi.

Queriendo evitarle cualquier inconveniente y cualquier mal rato a Hikari para con su hermano por llegar a verlo ahí, Daisuke le dijo que mejor era que él ya se fuera de su casa sin hacer ruido. Sin embargo Hikari, enternecida por su preocupación, le insistió que aunque sea desayunaban algo ligero y tranquilo antes de irse. ¡Hasta en momentos así ella seguía siendo una ternura!

Tras un rato, Daisuke se encontraba enlistado y listo para retirarse. Sin embargo, sabia que no podía irse así. Conociendo a la castaña, lo mas seguro es que ni bien se cerrara la puerta detrás suyo, la chica comenzaría a taladrarse la cabeza por lo que paso anoche y sentir cada vez mas culpa por lo ocurrido. No tenía porque ser así.

Necesitaba dejarle bien en claro a su amiga de que todo estaba bien, nadie salio lastimado. que lo que paso no tiene porque ser un error o una mala experiencia, sino un bello recuerdo de solo ellos dos. Las cosas seguirían como antes y que, sin importar que, el siempre seguiría siendo su amigo fiel para todo.

— Hikari — La llamo él. La castaña solo lo observo atenta mientras él caminaba hacia ella. el moreno podía ver claramente su rostro preocupado. Acto seguido coloco su mano en su cabeza, podía sentir como temblaba de los nervios. Finalmente le dio un dulce beso en la frente ocasionando en ella no solo un fuerte sonrojo en su rostro sino que todo su cuerpo se relajara.

— Sin remordimientos, de acuerdo? — termino de decirle con aquella sonrisa que a ella mucho le gustaba. Tras esto pudo ver como Hikari con una gran sonrisa y con los ojos brillando se abalanzo sobre el y le dio un fuerte abrazo el cual no tardo en corresponder.

Y era cierto. Todo seguiría como antes, con una pequeña diferencia… Daisuke e Hikari ya no eran solo grandes amigos, sino que apartir de esa noche…Eran Cómplices…y eso dibujaba una sonrisa en el rostro de cada uno.


End file.
